elrincondelsabiofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Belleza matemática
300px|right|thumb|Un ejemplo de la "Belleza en el método" es esta simple y elegante demostración del Teorema de Pitágoras. Varios matemáticos expresan el amor por su trabajo describiendo la matemática (o por lo menos algunos aspectos de ésta) como bella. A veces se describen como una forma de arte, o por lo menos, como una actividad creativa. Son comunes las comparaciones con la música y la poesía. Bertrand Russell expresa la belleza matemática con estas palabras: "La matemática posee no sólo la verdad, sino belleza suprema; una belleza fría y austera, como una escultura, sin apelación a ninguna parte de nuestra naturaleza débil, sin la hermosura de las pinturas o la música, pero sublime y pura, y capaz de una perfección como sólo las mejores artes pueden presentar. El verdadero espíritu del deleite, de exaltación, el sentido de ser más grande que el hombre, puede ser encontrado tanto en matemática como en la poesía. " Paul Erdös expresó su punto de vista cuando dijo: "¿Por qué son bellos los números? Es como preguntar por qué es bella la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. Si no ves por qué, nadie te lo puede decir. Yo sé que los números son bellos. Si no lo son, entonces nada lo es." Belleza en el método Los matemáticos describen un específico método de comprobación como elegante. Dependiendo del contexto, esto puede significar: * Una comprobación que utiliza una mínima cantidad de intuiciones adicionales o resultados previos. * Una demostración que es inusalmente correcta. * Una comprobación que deriva el resultado de manera sorprendente (de teoremas que aparentemente no están relacionados). * Comprobación que se basa en originales y nuevos conceptos de entendimiento. * Un método de comprobación que pueda ser generalizado de manera sencilla para solucionar problemas similares. En la búsqueda de la comprobación elegante, los matemáticos buscan de forma independiente y diferente la resolución de problemas para comprobar un resultado-la primera comprobación podría no ser la mejor. El teorema que más comprobaciones distintas tiene es el teorema de Pitágoras, cientos han sido publicadas. Otro teorema que tiene muchas comprobaciones publicadas es el de la "Reciprocidad Cuadrática". Normalmente, los resultados correctos, pero que involucran cálculos laboriosos, métodos sobreelaborados, etc., no son considerados elegantes, y pueden ser llamados feos o aburridos. Belleza en los resultados Algunos matemáticos ven la belleza de las matemáticas en resultados que establecen conexiones entre dos áreas de las matemáticas que parecen distintas y sin relación alguna a primera vista. Estos resultados suelen ser llamados profundos. Aunque es muy dificil tener un acuerdo universal entre qué resultados son profundos, algunos ejemplos pueden ser citados. Uno de ellos es la Identidad de Euler: e^{i\pi} + 1 = 0 \, Richard Feyman la llama la fórmula más importante en las matemáticas. Ejemplos modernos pueden incluir el Teorema de la Modularidad, que establece una conexión importante entre las curvas elípticas y formas modulares. Lo contrario a profundo, es trivial. Un teorema trivial puede ser un resultado que derive en una manera obvia y sencilla a comparación de otras formas para obtener resultados. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, el establecimiento de un teorema puede ser tan original que puede ser considerado como profundo, aunque su demostración sea obvia. G.H. Hardy, en "A Mathematician's Apology", sugiere que la belleza matemática surge de un elemento sorpresa. Sin embargo, Gian-Carlo Rota está en desacuerdo con ello y propone un contraargumento: "Un gran número de teoremas matemáticos, cuando fueron apenas publicados, parecen ser sorprendentes; por ejemplo, la existencia de una estructura equivalente no diferenciable en esferas de gran dimension pareciera ser algo sorprendente, pero no se le ocurrió a nadie llamarlo hermoso, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora" (Rota 1977, p.172). Este desacuerdo ejemplifica la naturaleza subjetiva de la Belleza Matemática y su conexión con resultados matemáticos: en este caso, no sólo la existencia de esferas exóticas, sino también la realización particular de éstas. Belleza en la experiencia Algún nivel de deleite es requerido en la manipulación de números y símbolos para adentrarse en cualquier tipo de matemáticas. Dada la utilidad de las matemáticas en ciencias y en ingenierías, es probable que cualquier sociedad tecnológica vaya a cultivar activamente esta estética, con certeza, en la filosofía de la ciencia, si no es en ningún otro lugar. La experiencia más intensa de belleza matemática para la mayoría de los matemáticos viene de adentrarse activamente en las matemáticas. Es muy difícil disfrutar o apreciar las matemáticas de manera puramente pasiva -no existe una analogía real del papel de espectador, audiencia o público-. Belleza y filosofía Algunos matemáticos eran de la opinión de que el hacer matemáticas es más cercano al descubrimiento que a la invención. Ellos creían que el detallado y preciso resultado de las matemáticas puede ser tomado como verdadero sin ninguna dependencia del universo en el que vivimos. Por ejemplo, argumentaban que la teoría de los números naturales es fundmentalmente válida, en una manera en que no requiere de algún contexto específico. Algunos matemáticos han extrapolado este punto de vista sobre que la belleza matemática es una verdad que en algunos casos se convierte en misticismo. Pitágoras (y toda la escuela Pitagórica) creía en la realidad literal de los números. El descubrimiento de los números irracionales fue una verdadera sorpresa para ellos,-ellos consideraban la existencia de números inexpresables como la razón de dos números naturales, siendo un error en la naturaleza. Desde la perpectiva moderna, el trato de números místicos de Pitágoras era más de un experto en numerología que de un matemático. Resulta que lo que Pitágoras había dejado de lado, eran los límites de infinitas secuencias de proporciones de números naturales- la noción moderna de un número real. En la filosofía de Platón, existían dos mundos, el físico (en el que vivimos), y uno abstracto en el que está la verdad incambiable, incluyendo las matemáticas. Él decia que el mundo físico era la mera reflexión del mundo perfecto y abstracto. Galileo Galilei dijo alguna vez: "Las matemáticas son el lenguaje en el que Dios escribió el universo", una afirmación que (aparte del implicito "teísmo") es consistente con las bases matemáticas de toda la física moderna. El matemático húngaro Paul Erdös, aún siendo ateo, habló de un libro imaginario, en el que Dios había escrito las demostraciones matemáticas más bellas. Cuando Erdos quería expresar una particular apreciación a una demostración, solía exclamar: "¡Ésta es del libro!". Este punto de vista expresa la idea de que las matemáticas, como las verdaderas leyes en las que se basa la construcción de nuestro universo, son el candidato en el que se personifica Dios en diferentes religiones místicas. Alain Badiou, filósofo del siglo veinte, dice que la ontología es matemáticas. Badiou cree también en profundas conexiones entre las matemáticas, la poesía y la filosofía. En algunos casos, los filósofos naturales y otros científicos que han hecho mucho uso de las matemáticas han hecho brincos de inferencia entre belleza y verdad física de manera errónea. Por ejemplo, en un punto de su vida, Johannes Kepler creía que las proporciones de las órbitas en el entonces conocido sistema solar, habían sido arregladas por Dios para corresponder a un arreglo concéntrico de los cinco "Sólidos Platónicos" (cada órbita en la esfera circunscrita de un poliedro y la esfera inscrita de otro). Como hay exactamente cinco sólidos platónicos, la hipótesis de Kepler sólo acomodaba seis órbitas planetarias y fue desaprobada por el descubrimiento de Urano. Referencias * Aigner, Martin, and Ziegler, Gunter M. (2003), Proofs from THE BOOK, 3rd edition, Springer-Verlag. * Chandrasekhar, Subrahmanyan (1987), Truth and Beauty: Aesthetics and Motivations in Science, University of Chicago Press, Chicago, IL. * Hadamard, Jacques (1949), The Psychology of Invention in the Mathematical Field, 1st edition, Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. 2nd edition, 1949. Reprinted, Dover Publications, New York, NY, 1954. * Hardy, G.H. (1940), A Mathematician's Apology, 1st published, 1940. Reprinted, C.P. Snow (foreword), 1967. Reprinted, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, UK, 1992. * Hoffman, Paul (1992), The Man Who Loved Only Numbers, Hyperion. * Huntley, H.E. (1970), The Divine Proportion: A Study in Mathematical Beauty, Dover Publications, New York, NY. * Loomis, Elisha Scott (1968), The Pythagorean Proposition, The National Council of Teachers of Mathematics. Contains 365 proofs of the Pythagorean Theorem. * Peitgen, H.-O., and Richter, P.H. (1986), The Beauty of Fractals, Springer-Verlag. * Strohmeier, John, and Westbrook, Peter (1999), Divine Harmony, The Life and Teachings of Pythagoras, Berkeley Hills Books, Berkeley, CA. * Rota, Gian-Carlo (1977), "The phenomenology of mathematical beauty", Synthese 111 (2): 171–182, doi:10.1023/A:1004930722234 * Monastyrsky, Michael (2001), "Some Trends in Modern Mathematics and the Fields Medal", Can. Math. Soc. Notas 33 (2 y 3) Categoría:Estudio Categoría:Enciclopedia Categoría:Matemáticas